Another Beginning
by Liacat
Summary: 4 years after the war, Fire Lord Zuko's life is being targeted.  He calls on all oh his previous friends to help find the killer.
1. Unexpected Letters

_Dear Katara,_

_I don't really know how to say this. I can't say it. So I'm going to write it. I know, that's cowardly. But sometimes I get fed up with having to be the bravest and strongest because of who I am- the Avatar. Surely you'll forgive me this one time? I swear, someday, I'll come back and apologize in person, but I can't._

_Anyways. I have to go away. There's trouble in the Spirit World. I have to go to the North Pole and meditate in the Spirit Oasis up there. It'll give me strength. If that doesn't work, I'll go visit the swamp benders and the tree. Who knows if I'll come back? But if I don't, at least I can say I love-_

Katara threw the letter on the floor, her face pinched with fury. How could Aang do this to her? Hadn't he left without warning enough times already? Why didn't he trust her? Surely they had been through enough stuff together! Then why did he take it upon himself to always protect her? She was a _master_ water bender, for spirit's sake! She could take care of herself.

Then why did Aang leave her behind?

No matter how long she sat and thought, a suitable answer would not come to her. She sighed, rubbing her face in her gloved hands.

"Katara?"

She turned around, blinking as light streamed through the doorway. "Sokka?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one and only." he grinned, and she returned it with a small smile. "What's wrong?"

Katara pointed to the letter. Sokka read it, and then put it down.

"Katara, I'm sorry. But at least he had the decency to leave you a letter..."

"He didn't even leave you anything?" Katara asked.

"Well, I did find some great seal jerky this morning, but I thought it was just a divine gift for being so cool. I guess that must have been Aang." Sokka displayed his hands wide, grinning and waiting for her response. She just shook her head

"If you ever get a gift from anyone because of your coolness, I will cut of my loops and my hair and give them to you," she said.

"What about-"

"And Suki doesn't count," Katara added. She laughed at Sokka's dejected face. "I know you didn't just come in here to chat." she said eventually. Sokka looked up, his face twisted with some emotion: fear? Sadness? Katara knew he brother so well, but that face was one she couldn't read at all.

"...Sokka?" she questioned, nervously.

"It's from the Fire Nation palace-"

"Zuko?" Katara interrupted, puzzled. Sokka nodded. "I'm guessing it's not good news?" Sokka nodded again, this time more hesitantly. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Mai has been killed. Ty Li was seriously injured as well, but she can't remember the attacker. Fortunately, Zuko was out on a secret diplomatic mission, so he's unharmed but..." Sokka swallowed nervously. "Azula's missing. Her prison door isn't even there. It's melted."

"Do you mean she tried to assassinate them?" Katara asked numbly. Azula had escaped? She was terrifying enough before the fall of the previous Fire Lord, but now she was insane! Her hands and feet were always bound with the strongest metal known to benders. Toph herself had metal bent it out of the ground.

"Yeah, that's what everyone is assuming. But it's hard to tell, because Azula's blood was found all over her cell wall."

"That could mean she's just crazy enough to injure herself to escape," Katara snapped. Sokka shrugged.

"Katara, it was a lot of blood. I doubt even Azula could survive that." he shook his head. "Anyways, Zuko has requested a gathering. He's invited us and Toph, as well as Aang. But I'm guessing the Avatar isn't going to show up..." Sokka hesitated, looking at the discarded letter. "There'll probably be others there as well, but Zuko's pretty worried about this. And he's always pretty crushed about Mai dying."

Katara nodded. Even though the Fire Lord and Mai had broken up about a year ago, it was still recent enough that it was sure to leave a scar on his heart. Katara could only imagine how she would feel if Aang was murdered, angry and lonely feelings put aside. "Alright," she said finally. "I guess we have to go."

Sokka prepared _everything_ for the journey. He packed his trusty boomerang, his meteorite sword, formal clothes, warm clothes, cold weather clothes, foods of all varieties, scrolls, compasses, maps, pictures...

"Sokka, we don't need all this provision stuff," Katara told him. "Zuko's sending a balloon our way. It'll only take a couple of days, and even then they'll feed us. We're not going on a trip on Appa's back."

Sokka turned around, staring at her defiantly. "You never know what you'll need on a journey!" he told her, poking her in the chest with his be-mittened hand. She just stared back, exasperated.

"Whatever you say, adventure guy." Katara muttered.

Within the hour, they saw the Fire Nation zeppelins over the ice bergs. It was still hard seeing the Fire Nation emblem after what had happened during her child hood. She looked back at her thriving village, which was bigger and more prosperous then it was in any of her memories. She had numerous memories of this village, too... She shuddered, pushing aside that feeling of fear and anger that still lingered now.

The balloons landed, the metal gateway crashing open. Katara picked up her bags and walked smoothly up the walkway. When she turned back, Sokka was trying to balance all his parcels, bag, packages and cases. He was a big teetering pile of stuff. She laughed. Then she abandoned him, running inside.

"Hey, there, Katara." came a very familiar voice.

"Toph!" Katara cried. She dropped her bags lightly, running over to her blind friend. "Wow, Toph! You've grown so much!"

"Yeah, well, it has been four years since the war ended!" Toph exclaimed. She was now as tall as Katara, but Katara wouldn't have been surprised if Toph would surpass her soon. Her thick black hair had grown much longer, but she still word a head piece. This one was of beautiful gold inlaid with precious jade, and her long, straigh hair swept down in silken, black sheets. Her face had thinned out, but her body was still strong and wiry. Toph still preferred her boyish clothes, though, no matter how long her hair seemed to have gotten. "Gosh, Toph, you've gotten really pretty."

"I would say the same thing, but I'm blind." Toph said, and they both laughed. They had heard that line multiple times before, and it was refreshing.

Sokka arrived eventually, puffing. "Hey there, meat-head." Toph said. "Let me help you with your bags." she stamped her feet, and then used a strong motion with her hands, pulling towards herself. There was a shriek of metal as the bags slid next to the rest of the cargo. She stamped her feet again, pushing down towards the ground, and the metal straightened itself out. Sokka panted, his face amazed.

"Wha-? Why couldn't you have just done that before?" he yelled. Toph smiled innocently as Katara hid her smiling mouth with her hand.

"I was catching up on girl stuff with Katara," Toph replied. Sokka stared at them, his lower lip sticking out. He hasn't changed very much, Katara thought. Not on the inside. "No, really," Toph assured him. "By the way, it's good to see you again. Well, not really see you. But you know what I mean."

"Whatever," Sokka said eventually, putting his hands up in the air as a gesture of defeat. "I should be used to this sort of stuff by now." and he stalked off, muttering something about food.

"Wow, he's gotten taller." Toph whispered to Katara. "And his voice is deeper, too." Katara shrugged.

"I guess so. I didn't really notice," Katara said. But she looked at Toph, who was running her fingers through her straight hair self-consciously.

"Maybe I should keep my hair up," she said absentmindedly. Katara smiled.

"I think it looks really good that way." Katara replied as she started moving towards the stairs. The walkway behind them started moving with a small purr from the engines. Katara had to admit, the machinery of the Fire Nation was sophisticated and efficient. But it made her think longingly of her igloo with the cold, clean air and the exhilaration of being one with nature.

"Who else is on the ship?" Katara asked Toph. Toph thought.

"I dunno. Um, you and Sokka. Me. The crew. Suki is already at the Fire Nation palace," Sokka will be happy, Katara thought. "King Bumi will arrive soon, too. They said Twinkle Toes was going to board with-"

"Aang's not coming," Katara said shortly. Toph raised an eyebrow, looking straight ahead. They continued walking as Toph waited for Katara to finish. "He's gone to the North Pole to meditate and fix something that's wrong with the Spirit World," Katara said eventually. Toph sighed loudly, blowing her long bangs out of they way.

"He always has to be the hero," Toph pronounced. Katara grinned.

"I missed you," she said. Toph shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not surprised."

"No, really. I really missed you, Toph," said Katara, who was beginning to get over her happy feelings.

"Yeah, I know." Toph replied breezily. Katara felt her eyebrow crease with irritation. Ok, well, she hadn't missed this part of Toph.

They soon reached their rooms. Katara had a room all by herself, and she nervously sat down. The cabin was lit by the same harsh red light as everything in these Fire Nation machines seemed to be lit by. The Fire Nation emblem was proudly displayed on a tapestry on the wall, and she stared at it. It seemed to swim before her eyes. Too distract herself, she took out her jug of water, exercising her skill. The silvery liquid swam around and around, glittering in the red light.

A knock startled Katara out of her reveries. When she opened the door up, she saw a girl her age- around 17, perhaps?- staring evenly at her. She was extremely tall, though, with little to show she was a girl besides the softness of her face. She was dressed in traditional casual Fire Nation clothing – black, loose pants that were tucked into a golden band. She wore a red wrap around trimmed with black silk and held together with a golden waistband, and a black silk shirt, tucked into her metal armlets, that matched her soft, supple black shoes. The effect came over as casual, but expensive. But the clothes were not the things that attracted Katara's attention; the girl's hair was a startling yellow color, glimmering pinkish in the light. Katara opened her mouth, gaping at the shade.

"Greetings, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," said the girl formally, bowing with her left hand in a fist, thumb to the palm of her open right hand. Katara bowed back, trying to get over the strange color of the girl's hair. "My name is Leeya of the Fire Nation." the girl straightened, her fierce icy, blue eyes staring into Katara's own deep sapphire ones. Katara nodded mutely. Even Leeya's name was strange... "Come with me. We're going to the dining hall."

Leeya clomped along the metal halls, her hands held stiffly behind her back. Looking at her from behind, she looked like a commander. One would also think she was a man, if it weren't for her hair... Katara added in her mind, watching the thick, straight hair sway in its golden braid. It's difficult to tell what she's like, Katara thought. She seems nice enough, but she's so... Formal.

They met Sokka and Toph in the dining hall. Sokka's mouth dropped when he saw Leeya's hair and fierce attitude. She smiled, though, either unaware or used to people's reactions. When Katara glanced around, she noticed wary glances at the girl. These seasoned warriors are afraid of her? She thought. No, it wasn't that. They were suspicious, but it was almost a superstitious suspicion.

"Tell me," Katara heard Sokka say. "Did you happen to meet a certain, um, Moon Spirit?"

"No," said Leeya. "But I've met the Sun spirit."

"Whoa! Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, he's gorgeous. I dunno, I was joking." Leeya replied, swallowing her food. Sokka deflated. "Why?"

Sokka shook his head as Toph said, "Long story."

Katara turned back to the conversation, slurping up a noodle. She noticed Leeya picking at her food.

"Do you not like it?" Katara asked. The girl shrugged.

"The food where I'm from is much different," she said. "It's not that I don't like it. It's good. But I miss my food."

"I understand," Katara said kindly. Leeya smiled, her icy blue eyes crinkling. Her hair was so pale, it seemed almost white. But she had dark eyelashes. Odd, thought Katara.

"So I hear you've been experimenting with water bending, Katara," Toph said eventually. She was the only person who wasn't sneaking glances at Leeya's strange hair. Katara swallowed a vegetable, and nodded.

"Yeah. I started looking around and noticing that _everything _is made of some liquid, or has some sort of water. I was trying to see if I could take the water out of the air, that way I don't have to kill anything living."

"Is it working?" Leeya asked.

"Well... Not really. I've only tried it on the full moon. But I'm also trying to build my strength, so that way I can do stuff with out the moon."

Leeya's smile was haunting.

"You'll be grateful for the limits the moon puts on you," she said. Sokka and Toph slurped noisily at their noodles, but Katara watched the girl's face, feeling a chill race up her spine.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but Leeya merely shrugged, and the seriousness of the moment was soon over.

They retired to their rooms. Katara flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You bearpig," she muttered to the ceiling. "You annoying, ungrateful slugfish! I can't believe you, leaving me like that!"

She sat up, unscrewing the lid to her water flask. She flicked it outwards, watching it smash into the metal walls. "You... You annoy me so much! You are so carefree about everything! And when you become serious, you don't to include me!" _Smack! _Went the water against the metal. "I care so much for you! Why do you do it?" _Smack! _"Is it because I'm too weak?" _Smack! _"Or are you trying to protect me? Because I certainly don't need protecting!" _Smack!_

_Crash- THUNK. _Katara stopped suddenly, the water falling to the floor in a splash. She had ripped a hole in the metal wall, and she gaped at the opening.

"Oh, gosh!" she whispered. "I should find Toph-"

She stopped. In the next room, she saw weapons. Fire Nation weapons. Why would a peaceful air ship have weapons? She slipped into the room, looking around. Then she sighed in relief. They were just protection, in case the air ship was attacked. This certainly wasn't enough to hurt anyone except a few meager amount of people.

The light shut off as someone slammed the metal over the opening and sealed it was a gust of hot fire, melting the sheet to the wall. Katara turned around, shouting in surprise. She only saw the glow of the heated iron wall, slowly diminishing until it was a scorched black.

"Just great," Katara said.

**A/N: **Oh, hai. This is my first A:TLA fan fiction. Hopefully, there will be lots more action then my other romance fan fictions. Less fluff. I love fluff, don't get me wrong, but. Yeah.

Leeya is an OC of mine... I always wondered why there were no red-haired or blonde-haired people in the show. I was originally going to give her orange or red hair, because that would be more startling. But I like the idea of pale blonde. And if no one's ever seen blonde hair before, then how would they know the word? :P Tell me if you like her... I like her. And it's not like... Well. I feel like I should introduce other characters because of the small cast. I'll draw a picture of her soon... When I get my tablet back durr hurr I forgot my pen at home D:... But you'll find out more about her laaater~ Thanks for reading the first part!


	2. Reunions

Katara stared at the smoking wall. "What do I do now?" she thought.

She wasn't afraid. She had been through much scarier situations. On the contrary, she was rather excited. She hadn't really been pushed into something quite like this since the war ended four years ago. She found herself smiling, wondering what to do.

When the wall had cooled off enough to go examine, she noticed that it wasn't quite sealed as well as she had originally thought. She could see a little sliver of light gleam through from her room. She stood up, backed away, and thought. She closed her eyes, picturing the wet spot on the floor where she had dropped the water. Katara bent into her stance, her feet splaying naturally and her hands tugging, pulling, feeling the water's response. She smiled.

The water slid through the crack and into her open hands, wrapping itself up and down her arm. She had thought of just busting it through, but something told her that the mysterious fire-bender would be watching her room very carefully. She turned that idea aside.

The water-bender raised her hand, making the water shine out a silver light. The weapons in the room seemed more gentle in the silvery glow, and she examined each one again. Just standard ship protection, she assured herself. Then she looked around for a door.

There! Katara ran over, freezing the big lock and then crushing it with a deft twist of her hand. The lock easily broke off, and quietly, too. She slipped out, looking down the hallway to her room's door. It was closed, as if nothing had happened. Blue eyes narrowed, trying to figure what had happened out.

Katara shrugged eventually, quietly padding down the hallway to Toph's room. She banged on the door, which swung open.

"Katara, come in," called out the blind girl, who was still on her bed.

"Toph, has anyone walked past this room towards mine?" Katara asked. Toph turned and stared blankly in Katara's direction.

"Well, I felt tremors from your room. But I don't remember feeling anything else..." Toph scratched her head. Katara noticed with some surprised that it wasn't with her foot, anymore. Well, she really _has _grown up, Katara thought. "What happened down there?"

"Someone locked me in the weapons room," Katara replied. "I have no idea why." Toph thought.

"Well, maybe it was someone who really doesn't like you."

"Gee. I wonder how many Fire Nation people would dislike me, a Water Bender?" Katara said sarcastically. Even though the war had ended and many people were overjoyed, there were some patriotic few who were angry at how the war had ended, and thought it was there duty to finish it differently. The leaders of the different countries and regions had tried to smother these groups, but it was difficult. Zuko was having the most trouble, because for years the Fire Nation had thought that they were in the right. But, Katara added silently in her head. If arrogant Prince Zuko could have changed, then so can any of his most unbending civilians.

"I dunno, Katara. I was just helping." Toph said. Katara sighed.

"I'm sorry, Toph," she replied, sitting down on the bed next to the girl. She gathered her silky black hair in her hands, and Toph closed her eyes, smiling. Katara started braiding her hair. "I guess I'm just a little bee-antsy..."

"Don't lie to me, Katara. I know you're totally excited about this."

Katara laughed. "Yeah. I can never lie to you, can I?"

Toph smugly smiled. "No one can."

"No one but Azula," Katara muttered. They both fell quiet, only the sound of Toph's hair in Katara's hands breaking the silence.

"D'you think it's her that murdered Mai and hurt Ty Li?" Katara asked. Toph shrugged.

"Who knows? I heard that Azula was also killed by the mysterious murder, but they never found her body. Azula's pretty tricky."

"Yeah," Katara replied.

The ship's movements began to rock, and Toph covered her mouth.

"Ugh," she said.

"I think we're landing," Katara said, relinquishing her hold on Toph's black hair. She ran out with Toph slowly following and almost slammed into Leeya. Leeya's blue eyes looked shocked.

"Master Katara, Master Toph," she said. "We're arriving at the Fire Palace's landing yard. We'll be unloading soon. Please follow me." Leeya stiffly turned around, her shoulders rigid.

Katara followed. She was suddenly very suspicious of this tall, golden haired girl. "Hey, Leeya?" she asked. Leeya turned her head to acknowledge that she was listening as they continued down the metal hallways towards the exit. "Did you see anyone near my room a few hours ago?" she asked.

Leeya turned, her eyes suddenly serious. "Did someone attack you?" she whispered. Katara opened her mouth, but Leeya shook her head urgently. "No, don't say anything. They're watching..." Leeya looked up and around, her eyes drinking in everything. "Pretend nothing has happened. They'll be shocked, but they may just think they made an error." and Leeya swung around, walking just as rigidly as before.

"Hey, Toph..." Katara said. "Was she lying?" Toph shook her head.

"But she was definitely afraid." Toph replied.

They continued along. They met up with Sokka eventually, who complained about having to carry all his cargo.

"I told you we didn't need that," Katara snapped.

"How was I supposed to know the flight was going to go smoothly?" Sokka retorted, just as exasperated as her. Toph laughed, her mouth wide and open.

Palace servants lead them up the huge set of stairs, guards stationed every few feet. Fire Nation soldiers didn't wear those strange, skull like plates in their helmets anymore, but the armor was still eerie and imposing. When they walked inside, it was blissfully cool. They were rushed to the welcoming chamber, where Fire Lord Zuko was waiting.

He had certainly grown up. He had been an unyielding and stubborn teenager, but now he was a young adult, full of grace and strength. His hair was pulled back from his face, and his amber eyes stared fiercely at each of them. His clothes weren't anywhere near what his father, wore, though. They were traditional and elegant, but reservedly so. The only sign of Zuko's rank as Fire Lord were his shoulder pads and hair piece. Zuko's red, angry scar still marred his face, but Katara couldn't think of him without it. His scar was like her mother's necklace, or Sokka's pony-tail. It was who he was.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation," he began formally. Katara, Sokka and Toph sighed wearily and he raised his eyebrow.

"Zuzu," Toph said. "You know we're past that, right? Lighten up!" and they all tackled him with a bear hug. Leeya hung back, watching impassively, but Katara could have she saw something like longing on the girl's face. Katara beckoned the tall girl, who cautiously approached, patting Toph's back.

"Welcome," Zuko said again, but this time his face shone with warmth and relief. But then it faded into concern. "I'm sure you all understand why you are here, correct?"

They all nodded.

"I've called you here for a conference- we're missing someone." Zuko stopped suddenly, searching each face. "Where's Aang?"

"He's not here," Sokka said, glancing at Katara. Zuko glanced her way as well, and he looked sympathetic. "He's gone to the North Pole for some spirit remediation stuff. Sorry, Zuko."

"No, I understand. It's a pity, though. The Avatar's help would have been very useful. But it's good we at least have your help, everyone. Thank you all for coming." he sighed, looking at something Katara, or anyone else for that matter, could not see. "I suggest that before we start, we have dinner." he walked off and away into the gloom, not looking back to see if anyone had followed. Katara breathed deeply; he really hadn't changed that much. She had hoped he would be more gentle and inviting, but he was still sharp and a little hard to approach. But he wouldn't be Zuko if he wasn't.

A palace servant showed them to the dining hall, where Zuko sat impatiently waiting for them. His uncle had joined them for dinner as well, and they were discussing something. But whatever it was, Katara would never know, because they both stood up when everyone entered the room.

Everyone bowed to the Fire Lord, who in return bowed back, he face towards the ground. Katara noted with surprise how much she respected this man, and then almost laughed. Five years ago, this feeling would never have been felt. She had Aang to thank for that...

"Iroh!" Toph called, the first to break the silence. She ran, deftly avoiding the cushions and the long table before gently tackling the older man. He laughed, patting her on the back.

"Wow, old man, you need to lighten up on the cakes and roast duck!" she chided him. Iroh shrugged.

"What can I do?" he said kindly. "They're my weakest point." everyone laughed slightly before sitting down for the meal. It was spicy, whatever it was, but Katara found she enjoyed it. She sat next to Toph and Leeya, who was very quiet and concentrated on her food. Katara noticed that the pale haired girl liked her soup hot, because she sprinkled on all the pepper she could before taking a cautious sip and smiling.

When they finished, servants came out and cleared the table. Zuko looked each of them in the eye, and motioned for them to follow. Suki came out and joined them after kissing Sokka on the cheek. Katara felt Toph stiffen beside her, but when she looked, the younger girl's face betrayed nothing except boredom.

They gathered inside a secret bunker underground, which was protected on all sides by thick, cooled lava. The doors were made of equally thick metal. It looked very much like the bunker where they had fund Azula on the day of the eclipse, Katara noted, and almost nervously. She didn't feel very safe, with memories of Azula everywhere. Zuko explained when questioned about their safety that they were all in the company of master benders from almost every element. He was confident that they could protect themselves. Again, Katara was seated next to Leeya, but on her other side sat Zuko.

"I assume all of you have heard what happened," Zuko began with quiet grace. His voice didn't need to be loud. It was soft, but carried authority and strength in it, and everyone couldn't help but hang on to his words. "I have asked you to come here to help me find whoever it is did this." he bowed his head, surely think of Mai and Ty Li. "Help me," he pleaded softly, and Katara stared. "Please."

Katara had never heard the proud and scarred fire-bender ever plead like this before. He may have asked for help, but he had been dignified and proud. Now... He seemed almost broken. She looked at him with sympathy as the Fire Lord looked at the ground.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Leeya spoke first, breaking the silence and startling Katara. The girl's voice was low and fierce, her eyes burning. They looked like burning ice, thought Katara. Zuko shook his head.

"We thought it was Azula, but we recently found her body thrown off the cliffs not far from here. It was caught in the rocks, and someone left a waterproof scroll in her robes." Zuko closed his eyes. "Azula is dead, and I wasn't the one to kill her," he said softly. Katara herself almost missed it and would have had she not been next to him. On his other side, Iroh glanced to the bitter young leader, and looked at Katara. She swallowed.

"It's probably better that way," she told Zuko, and he looked at her.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to have the burden of killing my sister, even if she deserved it." he nodded. When Katara glanced back to the oldest member in the room, she was rewarded with a kind look. _Well done, _it said. She blushed, having been praised. "Any other ideas?" the Fire Lord asked the others.

Sokka thought. "What about Combustion Man?" he posed the thought, and everyone sighed.

"He's dead, too, idiot." Toph muttered from Sokka's left side. Sokka glared at her. "And don't even think about glaring at me, cos I can feel it."

"Ugh!" he said. Then he continued, shooting nasty stares at Toph. "Azula's cell was melted apart! And we never actually _saw _him die! He could pull a, I don't know... A Zuko and pop out of no where!" Zuko's mouth twisted in either a grimace or a smile, Katara wasn't sure which. "No offense, your highness." Sokka turned to say.

"None taken." Zuko replied. That was definitely a smile, Katara thought.

"True," Katara said.

"Who's Combustion Man?" Leeya asked, puzzled. Everyone in the room sighed, except Suki, who looked equally confused.

"That's not even his name-" Zuko said helplessly, before he was interrupted.

"Guy who would go _BOOP BOOP_ whirrrrrr _zwhew_! **BOOOOM**!" Sokka demonstrated with sound affects, mimicking the beam of lethal light that would shoot out of the old assassin's forehead. Leeya's eyes grew more confused. "Sparky Sparky Boom Man?" Sokka said unhelpfully.

"A secret assassin I, um, sent after the Avatar and his friends." Zuko added, much more helpfully. Leeya's eyes widened even more. "And that's _not _his name!" Zuko added again, shooting a glance at Sokka, but to no avail.

"I see," she said.

"But Sokka hit him in the eye tattoo, remember? His head blew up!" Toph made explosion noises and waved her hands.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that..." Sokka muttered.

"You were even the one to do it, too." Katara added. "I'm surprised you forgot." Sokka meekly glared at his sister.

They all thought some more.

"Well-" Sokka began again, and everyone groaned.

"I think I'll go get some tea," Iroh said. "This might be a while..."

"Ah!" Sokka exclaimed with hurt. "I was only going to suggest a protection plan!" everyone stopped, listening.

"Some of your plans are complete junk, but this is starting to sound better," Toph remarked with a bored expression.

Sokka ignored her comment and laid down a piece of paper. "Okay, so we know someone is after top-notch Fire Nation people," he began, writing down the characters. "So I propose we set two guards inside Zuko's chambers every night, to protect him. That way, if they break in, we can at least catch a glance of their face before fighting them off."

"Sokka, they killed _Azula." _Katara said sharply. "Who's to say they won't be able to fight us off?"

Sokka thought. "You've defeated her," he told her.

"She was going insane. It was only a little bit of time before she herself fell apart." Katara retorted. Everyone looked at her.

"Exactly. She wasn't really worth much. It'd have been easy to kill her," her brother pointed out. "Killing Azula when she's at her worst doesn't mean that the assassin is going to be super strong."

"What about Mai?" Suki piped up. Zuko stiffened next to Katara, and she reached out to pat his hand. He flashed her a grateful smile. "She was pretty strong, right up until the day she died. And Ty Li is quick to react. It wouldn't be easy to sneak up on those two," Suki glanced around, but everyone shrugged.

"With a powerful enough bender, even those two are defeatable." said Toph lazily. "Their main strength is hand to hand and close combat. If you keep them away, their power is reduced." The small group of friends nodded, but Katara shook her head angrily, not sure how to prove what a bad idea this was.

"I think it's a good plan. It'll be three against one, if I wake up." Zuko said. "I probably won't sleep."

"But we'll have two of us posted by your side every minute of the day," Sokka added. "Who's to say that this assassin won't stop at day light attacks?" everyone nodded.

"What about Ty Li? Why is she alive?" Leeya asked. Sokka thought.

"If they wanted her dead, she would be so already," he said eventually.

"Why is Mai dead and Ty Li isn't, then?" Zuko's voice cracked. He cleared it before continuing. "Do you have an answer to that, too?" The two young men, barely into their adult-hood, stared at each other.

"I think it's because of you," Sokka finally said. "It's evident you still care about her. It was to wound you. And it's done the trick."

Zuko looked away, and Iroh put his wizened hand on his nephew's shoulder. Katara wished she could say something to the man who was evidently so broken, but she could think of nothing. Katara noticed Leeya watching the Fire Lord as well, but there was no kindness. There was a hard glint, though, and Katara had to wonder about that.

"How does that plan sound, though?" Sokka asked. No one could think of anything better, so it was agreed upon.

"The first two guards will be Katara and Leeya," he said.

Katara glanced at Zuko, and he met her gaze evenly. His bout of emotion was gone, but something lingered on in his amber eyes. Katara nodded.

"I promise, I will not let harm come to you," she told him as they walked out. The Fire Lord smiled.

"I know," he said.

**A/N: **Whoa, romance is coming a lot slower in this one! Oh well, I don't really care. I'm kinda pleased, actually.

Anyways. I loved Sparky Sparky Boom Man. The name just... Oh, lordy. I had to put that in, sorry! I was sad when they changed his name, but Combustion Man is cool, too, I guess. *cries*

Are you suspicious of anyone, though~? I bet you thought it was Azula (I thought it was, too, until I killed her off.) And who the bloody hell locked Katara into that room? Are they and the assassin related? BUM BUM BUM I have nothing else to say, la di da di.


	3. An Attempted Murder

Katara yawned, pushing back her exhaustion. When she glanced over at Leeya, there was no sign in the pale girl's face to signal how she felt. Leeya glanced back, her icy eyes staring evenly into Katara's deeper blue ones. Then Leeya glanced around the room, missing nothing, keeping her hand close to her axes.

Katara hadn't thought of the slim girl as an ax user. But she was. She had two, in fact, one smaller and the other large and double-bladed. They were elegant, decorated with strips of leather and feathers and beads. Etched onto the metal of the larger ax was a dragon. On the smaller one with another sort of animal crudely drawn. Katara wasn't sure, but it looked like a gryphon.

Both of the girl's heads snapped as they heard rustling, but it was merely Zuko slipping out to join them. "Good evening," he said evenly. Leeya stiffly turned away, and Katara sighed. Zuko had retired out of his more formal attire and into looser pants and a loose sleeveless wrap. His hair was untied, and Katara noticed with shock that it was only a little bit longer then it was four years ago.

Zuko noticed her gaping and smiled wanly, his mouth pulling higher on his unscarred side. "I decided to keep it short," he said. "When it was long, I was a different person. I liked the person with short hair better. I've just kept cutting it since then."

Katara nodded in understanding.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you should really-" Leeya began and he shot her a stare.

"I feel safer in here with two benders then in my room by myself." he said. Leeya clicked her jaws shut, her cold eyes unreadable.

"You're a bender?" Katara asked, curious. Leeya's face took on an unreadable expression. Katara couldn't puzzle out what it could possibly mean, but it was intense.

"Yes," she said shortly. "But I'm different. I bend weapons."

"Weapons?" Katara asked. The fierce girl turned her head and stared at Katara.

"If you give me a weapon, I can handle it. Any weapon. Doesn't matter if I've used, doesn't matter if I'm strong enough or tall enough. I can use it."

"How is that bending?" Katara muttered. The girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure..." Leeya replied. "But when I handle weapons, something happens. My movement is different... Even hand to hand is different for me." and Leeya refused to say anything else, her hands on her battle axes.

She eventually went off to patrol closer to the entrances, leaving Katara with Zuko. Zuko sat at his desk, writing something. Katara played with the water from the vases surrounding them, twirling it into intricate shapes and forms. It swam and floated, casting its silvery glow as it writhed through the air. All the while, Katara was intensely aware of what was happening in the room. When a jet of flame shot out, she jumped, the water instantly returning to her hand, but it was just Zuko.

"Continue," he said, the string of fire crackling. Katara swallowed nervously, flicking her wrist and sending the stream of water back out. It was soon joined by Zuko's tiny flame whip, and they danced and circled around each other. When Katara looked at Zuko, he was smiling. Finally, Katara called the water back. Zuko's whip crackled out of existence.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Katara shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. Zuko sighed despairingly.

"Katara, I grew up with a bunch of girls. I may be dense, but I can tell when a female is angry. When you have a sister like I have- had," he corrected himself, and Katara noticed he even looked a little sad. "You learn to read her mood swings."

The water bender thought for several seconds. "I guess it's Aang," she muttered. "He's always leaving me behind. He knows I love him, but..." Katara shrugged. Zuko watched, his eyes glittering. "He goes off and does something important. And he doesn't even tell me! Does nothing that happened between us matter?" the vases with water began to tremble slightly, and Zuko glanced at them warily. "How could he just treat me so lightly? I'm a _master _water bender!" Katara grunted, crossing her arms. She felt the anger swirl up inside her, raging in her stomach.

Zuko came over and stood beside her quietly, not saying a word. She glance at him, and he was staring off into nothing.

"He cares a lot about you, Katara." Zuko finally said. "He just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I_ know! _ But that makes me so angry, because it's evident I can handle myself! Look, Zuko, even you think I'm capable. Because see, I'm here right now protecting you! But why doesn't Aang see that?" she buried her face in her hands, angrily choking back tears.

And then she felt the lightest touch... A pressure on her back. She looked up, and Zuko was rubbing her back. He looked more kind then she thought she had ever noticed before. She was used to him being angry, or hurt, or even betrayed. Sad. Troubled. Even happy, or humorous. But never kind.

"I can't say," he told her quietly. "Because I'm not Aang. I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara felt something- she wasn't sure what- and she opened her mouth the say whatever it was she was going to say, but was interrupted by the almost silent _wooosh _of a dagger slicing through the air.

The two benders jumped out of the way as Leeya came running into the room. Katara looked at her like she was insane.

"Why did you throw that?" she yelled.

"Why did you not pay attention to that guy who was almost right behind you!" she snapped back. "I kind of saved your life. You're welcome, by the way." Leeya stiffly walked over and retrieved her dagger from the wall.

"There was no one there!" Katara stood up, dusting off her robe. Leeya narrowed her eyes, and shoved a piece of black cloth into her hands.

"What's this?"

"A chunk of the assassin's outfit," said the pale-haired girl monotonously.

"Let me see," came the deeper timbre of Zuko. Both girls looked up, momentarily surprised as if they had forgotten he was there. Then Katara handed over the shred. Zuko's long fingers turned over the cloth for several minutes, his brow furrowed. His bangs hid his face from Katara, and she wondered what he was thinking. _Does he recognize it? _She thought. _Is he thinking about-_

"Male or female?" he asked. Leeya gave him a... well, Katara couldn't describe it any other way then a face.

"Yeah. It's easy to tell the gender of someone who is all covered in black, which is a pretty concealing color." she said sarcastically. Katara raised her eyebrows; she had though the girl was too uptight to make a joke, even a terrible one. "Ok, sorry. That was uncalled for. But they were shorter then me, I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure isn't good enough," Zuko said. Leeya's face darkened.

"Well I apologize for seeing the assassin when you were too caught up chatting." she replied, her voice carefully even. "Next time, I'll ask him to hold still so I can measure him and ask his gender. Is there anything else I should add to that list?" Leeya's face was pinched from the effort of restraining herself. Katara thought that if Zuko hadn't been Fire Lord, she'd have snarled at him. At best. At worst, she'd have stabbed him.

Zuko gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. We're all a little stressed right now. Let's pay better attention, alright?"

"What about that giant thing you sent after me?" Katara said suddenly.

"Combustion Man?" Zuko asked, confused. If his and Leeya's eyebrows furrowed anymore, they'd have no forehead, Katara thought.

"No. Not him. The lady with the giant tracking animal?"

"June?" he asked, suddenly thoughtful. Leeya made a noise.

"I hate her," she muttered. Katara raised an eyebrow. "I got lost many times as a child," Leeya explained. Yet another mystery added to her.

"Uncle should know where to find her," Zuko said. "We'll ask him about it tomorrow. And I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired. I'll see you both tomorrow."

He turned to go into his chamber, and then shook his head. "I feel safer on the couch," he muttered. He laid down, closing his eyes.

"Be careful," he said before dropping off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Katara yawned all next morning. Her and Leeya hadn't talked for the rest of the night, but they had kept their eyes on every corner for anything out of place. Every noise made them jump, and exhaustion was making Katara irritable.<p>

She drank a lot of tea the next morning.

"How did it go last night?" Toph asked. Katara looked at her, so well rested, and heaved a huge sigh.

"Fine. We had an attack, but Leeya drove them off."

"Cool," Toph said. "Um, me and Sokka are on tonight."

"Really?" Katara yawned. "Good for you." Toph's head snapped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily, her face pink. Katara shrugged.

"I dunno. You evidently told me for a reason..."

"I was just telling you, so you don't expect me to spend the night with you or anything!" replied the hot-headed earth bender.

"Ok, ok." Katara said. "Chill." she yawned again. "I'm going to get some breakfast, and then I am going straight to bed..."

"You really are Sokka's sister." Toph replied. "N-not that I care, or anything. I just thought you sounded like him, and..." Toph blushed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Katara yawned so much her jaw cracked.

Toph sat next to her at breakfast. Suki was hand-feeding Sokka, who lapped it up like a dog. Zuko was there as well, and though he didn't yawn or rub his eyes, he looked as tired as Katara felt. Iroh slurped his tea noisily. And Leeya... Leeya looked well rested. She sprinkled lots of pepper on top of her soup before downing it quickly. She licked her lips and then her eyes met Katara's.

"You look terrible," she said seriously. Toph snorted while Katara tried her hardest not to whip the girl with her water.

"Thanks." was all she said. Leeya seemed to look like she had realized what she said was wrong, and coughed.

"Um. Here... It wakes you up." said Leeya, flushing. She offered Katara a packet of herbs. "It works. My grandmother taught me."

Katara looked at it suspiciously before opening it and pouring the contents into her mouth.

"I thought it'd taste nastier," she said. Leeya smiled. "Wow, it's pretty spicy..."

"Sorry. I like spicy stuff."

Katara found herself liking the girl just a little bit more after feeling refreshingly awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Um. I don't know what to say... I need to go think about what's going to happen next. It seems like every time I say or type something, I find something that happened in the show to contradict that. D:


	4. Journey's Beginning

"Alright. Last night, I was attacked." Zuko began the meeting immediately and bluntly. _No formalities when they're not needed, _Katara thought, smiling. _I'm really not surprised. _"We need to find this person. I don't want anyone else to die."

Everyone sat there, contemplating what he said.

"I asked my uncle if he knew where Jade, the tracker, was. He said yes." Iroh bowed his head, smiling, while Zuko rolled his eyes. "So I'm planning to go and find her, and then hunting this assassin down."

"No." Leeya immediately shot the idea down. Everyone stared at her. "That's a horrible idea. You _need _somebody on the throne. I'm guessing you'd leave your uncle in that position. But then you'd be splitting up. That's so stupid. Why go looking for the killer when we can just wait here for him to come?" she glared fiercely at each person. "You _know _I'm right. The killer is going to follow Zuko. Why go looking for him?" Zuko bowed his head.

"The killer is after _me_. If I leave the palace, then they'll follow me. And I have a feeling that right now, he's figuring out what to do next, just like us." He turned his head to stare just as intensely at Leeya, who gazed back... And then turned away, her mouth twisted with anger. "I'll need a few people to come with me, and the rest of you should stay here and protect my uncle, who'll stand in for me."

Iroh calmly looked at his nephew. "Zuko," he said slowly. "While it is rash to just go out looking for this mysterious killer, I think it may be the right choice." he splayed his hands. "We cannot keep sitting here like waiting turtle-ducks. If we find this killer, then we can surprise them on our own time table, and then we are the prepared ones." he sipped his tea.

Katara sat there, digesting what had been said. While she agreed that Zuko should stay in the palace, she also thought that waiting was a bad idea. She traded glances with Sokka, who stared her evenly in the eyes. She knew her brother thought the same as her.

"This killer knows an awful lot about us," Toph said. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound. "How'd they know where exactly Zuko slept? What about where Azula was kept prisoner, or where Ty Lee and Mai were? Didn't Ty Lee go back and join some anonymous circus? This person is well informed." She turned her head to stare at everyone. Katara swallowed; Toph was unnervingly accurate on where people's faces were. But when Toph turned her head to Katara, it was as if Toph was seeing something else inside her, not her actual, physical body, but something deeper.

"This killer is well informed," Sokka said. "But what if we trick them? This room is safe." he looked around the bunker. "I say we come up with a plan to trick the killer. That way, the killer thinks that Zuko is still here, but in reality he's tracking him down with June's help." Everyone nodded. "Toph and I are on for tonight, but when Zuko leaves, I think Toph should go with him. Suki will take her place, and we'll protect Zuko's chambers while he leaves by a servant's exit, taking whoever he needs with him. Tomorrow, Iroh will pick whatever duties Zuko's left behind." the Water Tribe boy looked at everyone.

"I think Toph, Katara and Leeya should go with Zuko. That way, you have a bender of almost every element with you." Zuko nodded, while Toph sank down a little, her face unreadable. Katara's eyes flicked to Leeya, and she saw the girl was unmoving. "King Bumi should be arriving soon, right? Then he can help us. This means Suki, Iroh, Bumi and I are left. That should be enough, right? Once the killer attacks and realizes Zuko isn't here, he'll give up. Unless you happen to find him, of course." Sokka leaned back, seemingly pleased with his plan.

"I still think it's stupid,"' Leeya muttered. Everyone stared at the girl.

"Well, this is happening tonight. We have the rest of the afternoon to prepare." Zuko told them.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Katara woke up. It had been decided to carefully follow a normal schedule through the day and pretend nothing was going to happen. That way, if they were under surveillance, it would appear that they weren't planning anything. So she had spent the day packing secretly- it wasn't as if she had to pack much. Just her black robe and pants, so sturdy boots, her flask of water, and her mother's necklace. Quietly, she slipped out of her room and padded down the empty corridor and outside. Zuko had said that they'd meet by the in a cave back behind the palace, where there was an underground river. The cave was just high enough to let a small boat through. She hoped that they wouldn't attract too much attention.<p>

When she arrived, the other three were already there. Katara whispered a quick hello, and they all nodded back. Zuko turned silently, his scar shining in the weak moonlight. Glancing up, Katara saw the moon was only a sliver of white in the sky. She swallowed back some fear; what if they were attacked? She wouldn't be nearly as strong as she would during a full moon. But she would be stronger with the night, she reassured herself.

"Katara," the whisper knocked her out of her thinking. Toph was looking in her direction, motioning for her to come. Katara swallowed, and climbed onto the boat.

The lull of the water made her yawn. Toph stiffly sat on her bench seat, uncomfortable with the lack of metal. Zuko steered the boat, carefully guiding them through the underground current. Leeya sat at the front of the boat, her braid swinging. Katara closed her eyes, feeling the water underneath them swirl and twirl. She laid a hand over the boat, feeling the cool sensation rush past her fingers. When she heard a sizzling sound, she jumped. But it was only Zuko, light a flame so he could see better.

"I can't see," Toph muttered. Katara laid a comforting hand on the blind girl.

"It's alright," Katara murmured back. Leeya looked back, then glanced ahead again. Katara wasn't even sure what that look meant, but it didn't sit well with her.

After what seemed like hours in the same cave, Zuko asked quietly, "Anyone hungry?" Everyone nodded vigorously. Zuko firmly believed in packing lightly, so he made them catch their dinner. That wasn't difficult for a water-bender, who could just bend the blind cave fish out of the water. Zuko cooked them thoroughly and Leeya pulled out the pepper flakes. Toph gratefully ate, and belched loudly at the end of her meal. Katara flinched. Then Zuko pulled the boat over to a small beach and climbed out.

"I'm tired," he announced. "While normally I'd go on, I'd like to be well rested for this killer." Katara looked around, and saw the other two were just as tired. So they all unloaded their sleeping bags and settled down to sleep.

Katara thought she would instantly drop off. Instead, she lay there for a long time staring at the ceiling of the cave. Closing her eyes just made her restless, so she stood up quietly. Then she walked out to the edge of the small beach, putting her feet in the soothing water.

_I wonder what Aang's doing... _she thought. The water swirled in little eddies around her feet, circular motions that reminded her off the two spirits in the North. Katara felt immensely sad, and missed him.

"Are you alright?" the whisper made her jump. Katara glanced up, and saw the dim face of Zuko. She breathed out a sigh of relief; though what she was relieved for, she couldn't say.

"I guess so," she softly said back. "I just miss Aang. He'd be a lot of help for this..." the girl sighed. Zuko flicked a little into life, just enough so they could see each other.

"I understand," he said back. Those two words helped Katara feel better, and when he didn't say anything else, she was surprisingly comforted. They sat in silence, and Katara wondered if he was thinking of Mai. And then, she wondered if she was happy about that or not.

She stared at his profile, which was looking out over the river. The flame that lingered between them cast enough glow to put shadows on his sharp features, which looked terribly sad at the moment. She reached out and touched his face, smoothing away his bangs. When Zuko looked over, startled, Katara wondered what on earth she was doing.

"Katara-?" he began. But Katara just shook her head.

"Thank you, Zuko." she said seriously. "For changing. Just... Thank you."

He gave her a searching gaze, his expression unreadable. "Well," he said, with a strange hitch in his tone. "I would have done it anyways. But the 'thank you' makes it even more worth while,"

And he leaned in, their foreheads touching. Katara's breath stopped, and she was looking him in his amber eyes, which were gazing intensely into hers. Was he going to kiss her? She wondered, her heart dropping away.

_Am I going to let him?_

His hot breath brushed her lips, and she swallowed. But she never found the answer to her question as Zuko leaned away suddenly, staring out back across the water. Katara shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, her stomach unraveling and throbbing. His face had been so close, she remembered. He had smelled spicy, and like wood smoke.

"We should get some sleep," he said evenly. She glanced at him, a little shocked. His face was perfectly composed. Katara swallowed, nodding.

"Sure," she replied.

Her insomnia was worse then it was before, and this time, amber eyes glittered dangerously when she finally dropped off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy shit, look, something happened. :o Anyways... I dunno. I read over my stuff sometimes, and it seems so stiff. I like to use the same words over and over. Oh, how I wish I could have a thesaurus in my hand! Oh, but no matter.

Zuko is fucking hot. Katara is drop dead sexy. Toph is tough. And Sokka is an idiot.

That is all.


	5. What Next

Katara watched Zuko all of the next day- or, at least she thought is was daytime. It was hard to tell in the cave. Every time their eyes met, an electric shock raced up her spine, and she would vividly remember last night. The scent of his skin, so close, his eyes bearing into her soul, the feeling of his scar against her hand. But she refused to show how last night had rattled her, so whenever the thrill was felt, she ignored it and pretended nothing happened. If Zuko didn't care about last night, which was very apparent from his unchanged attitude, then neither would she.

She couldn't help but think about how he might taste.

_No, Katara, _she told herself, shaking her head. _Those thoughts are definite no-nos!_

They got back into the boat and continued on their way. Zuko asked Katara if she would steer, because he was tired of steering. She said alright, and looked out over the water, flicking her wrists to push the boat one way or pulling to make it go the other way. Easy, elementary stuff. At least it took her mind off other things, though.

When she saw the light, she thought she was making it up. Squinting, she urged the boat forward with a pull, and she saw that it was actually the end of the cave. The river was coming out! She almost laughed; she hadn't realized how much she had missed fresh air, even though she hadn't been in the cave all that long.

"I think that's the end of the tunnel." Katara called out. Toph woke up, sitting straight up, her blind face alighted with relief.

"Really? Oh, life is good! I can't wait to feel sweet earth again!" she called. Leeya grumpily glared at the floor of the boat, and Zuko was reclining.

"It will be good to get off the water," he said softly. His eyes were distant, and Katara wondered if he was thinking about his two years of exile. He lived on a boat, then. They probably weren't memories he wanted to think about.

When the boat exited the cave, Zuko motioned for Katara to land them. Creating a small wave, she set them down gently on the shore, and then hopped out. Toph jumped out, and rolled around in the sand.

"I love you, ground!" she declared. "Don't ever leave me again!" and she kissed the ground.

"We should bury the boat," Zuko said. Toph groaned, and then pushed herself off the ground with a thump of her foot.

"Yeah, yeah, Zuzu." she muttered. Katara hid a smile. Toph spread her feet apart, and pulled the boat towards her with a strong pull of her hands. Then she rolled rocks over it, so it looked like a big pile of dirt. "My work here is done," she said smugly after adding a little rock on top.

"Thanks," Zuko told her. She shrugged.

"Anyways, there should be a village just down that track. While we're there, we can check out the local taverns and make sure Jade hasn't moved lately." he started on his way without even waiting for their consent, making Katara extremely irritated. But of course, she thought sulkily. He _was _a person who went at his own pace. Sometimes, she found that attractive. Other times, it made her angry to no end.

The group walked for a while, each entertaining themselves quietly in their own way. Toph's was definitely the loudest; she kicked up rocks almost every step, creating giant boulders and stepping stones, leaving rubble behind them. Katara swished her water around in the air, occasionally smacking Toph, who'd respond by chucking pebbles back at her. Leeya sharpened her knives, a shrill squealing sound that was barely audible, but highly annoying. And Zuko walked ahead, his shoulders square and proud. He seemed to just be thinking. Katara wanted to splash him with water, just to get a reaction.

They quickly came upon the town, which was bustling and cozy. After some consultation, they found the nearest tavern. Zuko pushed aside the curtains at the entrance, pulling his hood up so the shadows covered his face- or more importantly, his distinctive scar. A waitress came over, asking them what they wanted. They all ordered tea, to which the waitress gave them all a strange look. And then Zuko got up and went over to the bar, and started talking with the other patrons. The group watched, amazed, as Zuko seemed to transform into a drunken, cheerful rough-house guy. When it seemed he had sucked all the info he needed, he thumped one of them on the back and walked back over to rejoin them.

"Alright, I heard some stuff-" he paused, registering their shocked faces. "What?"

"Ok. I'm blind, so I didn't see... But that was freaky!" Toph exclaimed.

"You looked totally different. You... You fit in!"

"Thanks," Zuko said, the sarcasm in his voice thinly veiled. "Anyways. Jade was last heard of around the Earth Kingdom. It was a long shot to see if she'd come to the Fire Nation."

"We're going to the _Earth Kingdom?" _Katara whispered furiously. "Oh, yes. Let's! Because it's not as if we're doing this undercover, so we can just hop on one of your royal air ships! Or even better, let's walk there."

"Katara, getting angry isn't going to help-" Zuko began, and Katara laughed.

"That's very funny coming from you, _Zuzu." _she snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, Katara. Back off!" Toph exclaimed. Katara flashed her friend a glance, and then settled back in her seat.

Why was she so angry? Was she mad about last night? Certainly. Who wouldn't be mad? But in reality, she didn't who she was angry with; Zuko, or herself.

"How are we supposed to get to the Earth Kingdom in a short amount of time _and _find Jade?" she asked pleasantly. "Because sailing that little boat across the ocean just doesn't sound exciting or terribly fun to me."

"Why don't we just take a ferry?" Leeya asked. Toph groaned, but then perked up.

"As long as it isn't made of wood!" she said. Katara shook her head.

"We can't. Everyone is going to recognize Zuko. He's kind of noticeable."

Toph muttered, "Oh. Right. Forgot about his scar," just as Leeya retorted, "He isn't standing out right now."

"We're in a tavern," Zuko replied. "People wearing hoods and hiding from the world are common here. But on a ferry? They're likely to get suspicious. I don't want everyone in the Fire Nation to realize where I'm going."

There was a puzzled silence as everyone tried to figure out a solution. And then Toph turned to Katara, her face lighting up.

"Hey, Katara-"

"No. I refuse to."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Toph pouted.

"You were going to ask me if I would freeze a path across the ocean from here, the Fire Nation, all the way to the Earth Kingdom. And the answer is NO."

Toph opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Lucky guess," she muttered.

They all leaned back and sighed, trying to think of something, anything, to do.

Just then, Katara happened to glance over at a cloaked figure who was watching them intently. She jumped a little, eyeing them. The person stood up slowly, and walked over. As they neared the table, they threw their hood back. Katara gaped at the handsome face that she knew only too well. Her reaction called the others to attention as well, and they all looked just as incredulous.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about," said the stranger.

_"Jet?" _Katara exclaimed.

**A/N: **Ah, hell. I went there. My bad. (He. Hehe.)


	6. Enter New Person!

The whole group stared at the newcomer.

"Hey, Katara." said the boy. He wasn't really a boy anymore, Katara realized. Jet had grown up too, just like everyone else. His long features had matured, his already lithe body even more wiry and compact, and, Katara couldn't believe it, taller. He was still ruggedly handsome, with his stubble and scars and tan skin, but Katara felt that instant distrust that rose up after two betrayals, one of which he hadn't even intentionally meant to do. But at the same time, it was tempered by her regret and guilt of not being able to save him in Ba Sing Se, where he had sacrificed himself for them.

Instead of replying to him, she just looked away.

"You're still alive?" Zuko asked. Toph gaped, wiggling her toes against the ground.

"Barely," Jet replied, chewing that piece of grass he always had. "Took a while to get to where I am now."

"And where is that exactly?" Zuko asked, his voice dangerously cool. "Fire Nation land? I thought you hated the Fire Nation. And alive, no less." Jet grinned a little, but it looked more of a grimace.

"I'm here, yeah. And alive. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Katara walk in. I didn't recognize Toph – who knew she could look so civil? And who would have thought the Fire Lord himself would be in a little country tavern?"

"Who would have thought a dead guy would be in a little country tavern," Toph muttered. Jet ignored her comment and surveyed them, thoughtfully chewing the strand of grass. Katara saw Leeya suppressing a smirk.

"Where's the Avatar?" he asked. Katara glanced down as his eyes met hers. She couldn't bring herself to answer.

"On more important business," Zuko said. Katara flashed a grateful look his way, but when she met his eyes, she froze. Last night rose unbidden to her mind, and she flushed. Surprisingly, Zuko looked away first, a faint tinge on his cheeks as well.

"I see," Jet murmured. He pulled over a chair and sat down without being invited, and he glanced at all of them. "I hear you need to get to the Earth Kingdom," he said.

No one answered, but they all knew that they had just confirmed his guess. He leaned back, his eyes wandering over them. They lingered on Katara the longest, and she shivered under his surveillance, but eventually they passed.

"I just happen to have a way there," he said.

"Oh really," Toph said. "Fabulous."

Jet ignored her again, much to her annoyance. "After Ba Sing Se, I started over. Again. This time, I really tried to forget what happened. When the war ended, I thought I could move on. I became a sailor." he laughed at their skeptical glances. "Why not? It was rough work, but I was up to it. I moved up from there. Now I have my own boat and sometimes I'll ferry people along with goods." he sat back, watching their faces.

"So what do you guys say?" he asked.

Everyone stared at each other, debating, until someone spoke up finally.

"We accept," Zuko said. Jet grinned.

"Knew you'd see it my way," he said, smiling. His eyes slid across them all until they rested on Katara. She met his for a couple of seconds, and then looked away, her heart thumping violently. Bugs crawled up her spine, and she wanted to scrub her eyeballs. She just didn't trust Jet.

"Great," Toph muttered. "This is going to be _just _fabu-jumping-lous."

_I couldn't disagree more, _Katara thought despairingly.

They boarded the ship the very next day. She was roughly made, and nothing much to look at, but Katara felt comforted knowing she would soon be surrounded by water. Once on deck, she glanced around, trying to avoid the eyes of the crew members, all of whom looked rough and unfriendly. She wondered if the Dude or anyone else was around, but she saw neither hide nor hair of any familiar faces.

Jet lead then below deck, spreading his arms wide. "These three rooms are for guests. Sorry that they're small and that there aren't very many, but we normally don't have this many people. Split up however you like. Meals are optional, and not particularly good, but have at it," he said, and he walked away. The passengers looked around the rooms, which were small and sparsely furnished. One room was totally trashed and had no bed frame or pallets. Nails stuck up on the floor, and the gang walked by. The other two rooms were acceptable, but all of them felt uneasy splitting up. They decided to stay together – after all, hadn't they all traveled and basically lived together for several months? How could this be any different?

Katara didn't know why, but she felt extremely nervous.

When they settled down in the room for the night, Katara ended up next to Toph and the door. At her head was Zuko, and at her feet was Leeya. It made more sense for Zuko to be in the middle instead of Toph, but Katara was very adamant about not having him there. She was still angry and furious at Zuko for that night in the cave, but also felt nervous about him sleeping beside her.

Zuko extinguished the lantern with a lazy flick of his finger. Katara felt the vibration on the floor as he shifted back into his sleeping back, and then heard his sigh. She listened to everyone drop to sleep – Toph's snoring, Leeya's almost nonexistent breath become just a bit louder, and Zuko's deep and even breathing. They all dropped off, one by one, Zuko last. Katara closed her own eyes, wishing she would sleep.

The door opened silently into her side, and rough hands grabbed her face. Katara's eyes flew open and she saw Jet motioning for her to be silent with his finger. Then he jerked his head. _Follow me, _it seemed to say.

Katara thought. She wanted to be on good terms with Jet, so he wouldn't cause and problems for her, but on the other hand... She really didn't trust him.

She nodded, sitting up silently and looking around at her companions. They all seemed undisturbed. She waited for Jet to turn around before grabbing her jug of water and tucking it into her sash, watching him warily. Then she closed the door to her room silently.

Jet lead her through the ship to what she presumed were the captain's quarters. She wondered what on earth he was planning, but she still followed him inside. As he closed the door behind him gently, she spun around, hands on hips. "What is your game?" she hissed.

Jet shrugged, splaying his hands wide. "What game?" he asked casually. Katara rolled her eyes. "I just want to talk with you, Katara."

"About what?" she asked, venom dripping undisguised in her tone. Jet didn't seem to notice, however, as he walked past her to his small desk, which was covered with maps, charts, and lists. His bunk was set into the wall, and beside it a small window. The moonlight weakly filtering through the window threw his face into sharp contrast, making him look older and more handsome then ever. He upturned his eyes towards her, and she stepped back unconsciously.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said softly. Katara shook head.

"Nice try. You said that before, and guess what? You tried to kill us in Ba Sing Se. Yeah, right, like I'm going to buy that!" she said angrily.

"I also saved you guys," he said. That made Katara quiet down. She had to admit, he did sacrifice himself so they could get away from the underground prison. _And _it wasn't particularly his fault that he went after them again – he had been one of the thousands to be brain-washed. Katara bit her lip; no matter how much she didn't trust him, she had to give him credit. She couldn't just treat him so badly after what he had done.

"You don't know how long I was trapped down there for. I almost went crazy." he told her. That made Katara feel even worse.

"Jet," Katara said. He raised his eyebrows at his name, his eyes unfaltering. "I'm sorry, too. My attitude was uncalled for." she bowed her head, shame burning her cheeks crimson. "Thank you for what you did in Ba Sing Se. Four years is much too long to wait for that thanks," she murmured.

Jet didn't answer for a long time. Katara began to feel even worse, afraid that he might actually be angry at her. Then she heard his voice nearby in front of her.

"Yeah," he said. "Four years _is _a long time to wait."

Katara went still. _What was that supposed to mean? _She wondered. When she looked up, she inhaled sharply and put her head down again, but too late. Jet had already grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face into the nape of her neck. Katara went rigid, her hands between her body and his. She squirmed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Jet," she said hotly. "What are you-"

"Oh, come on, Katara!" Jet said, pulling his face up to hers. "Don't tell me that you still hate me for what I did to you and the Avatar? To the Fire Nation? They deserved it! And that was almost five years ago!"

"Jet," Katara said fiercely. "I do not hate you, but I certainly do not trust you, and I am beginning to like you less and less. So unless you let go of me _right now, _I will hurt you-"

She gasped as he kissed her. "You always were fierce," he hissed onto her lips. Katara blanched, her body stiffening even more. Her mind was a fierce whirl of anger and astonishment – she couldn't even think clearly.

"What-" she stuttered, trying to push him away, but he merely kissed her again. She tried to turn away from his rough mouth, but he forced more upon her. She needed to water bend to get him away, but her arms were locked tightly in his grasp. She strained her concentration, but no water came to her call. "Let go of me!" she snarled.

"No, Katara." he muttered, his eyes unfocused. "I've waited a long time-"

He was interrupted by the door bursting open. Jet looked up, his eyes flaring, and then ducked as fire went sizzling past his head. Jet pushed both of them on the ground, and Katara felt the air get knocked out of her with a whoosh. She wheezed, which was made even more difficult because of Jet's weight. Jet rolled off of her to counter attack whoever was there.

Katara lay there, getting her breath back. She felt heat wash over her, and when her eyes opened, she saw Zuko, furious.

Katara blinked... And then sat up, grabbing her flask of water and whipping the liquid out.

"Zuko!" she hissed, running over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he said, his amber eyes livid. "What are you doing, being so stupid?"

"What? I am _not-"_

A sword went flying between them, and they sprang apart. Jet stood on the other side with his hand out. He smirked. "Zuko, how nice to see you, though I kind of wished that you hadn't interrupted our time together. It was going so well -"

Katara snarled, whipping her water at him. Jet looked her straight in the eye, and she found she couldn't hit him.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko asked hotly. "Just hurt him -"

"Zuko," Katara said with despair. "We can't. We need him. No matter how angry I am, and what he just did, we need him to go to the Earth Kingdom. And..." she bowed her head. "He has changed a little. And we owe him."

She turned away. The Southern Water Tribe teen slowly coerced the water into her flask, and sighed. She walked out of the room, but before leaving, she turned around.

"However, if you touch me again, I swear to the Spirits, I will not hold back, and I will throw you _and _your crew overboard and take this ship to the Earth Kingdom myself," she snarled. Then she spun on her heel and left.

A few minutes later, Zuko caught up with her. At first, they walked in silence, sweet silence, but then Zuko stopped her.

"Katara, are you alright?" he whispered. She looked away, and then looked into his eyes. What she saw there made her wish to look away – concern. The worry in those beautiful amber eyes wrenched her heart, making tears spill out of her eyes. "Katara!" Zuko said, startled. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "He only... He only kissed me." tears fell down.

"Then why are you crying?" Zuko said awkwardly. Katara choked on a laugh.

"I was scared," she said. "It was so scary... I couldn't even bend. He had my arms trapped..." the sobs came faster. "Zuko, thank you. Thank you so much -"

Zuko shook his head and gathered her in his arms. Katara stiffened, feeling them around her. Her heart almost stopped and she had to suppress a scream as she thought of Jet, but then Zuko's scent washed over her. Spicy and smoky, sweet. She sighed, inhaling the comforting smell. Slowly, she relaxed, tears streaming down her face as Zuko gently held her.

"You have nothing to thank me for," Zuko said fiercely into her ear. "I have everything to thank you for..."

Katara cried.

**A/N: **In some ways, I'm really bugged about this chapter. I'm afraid I made her too damsel-y. Katara is such a strong character. And Jet... Well, _I _hate him now. This chapter kind of wrote itself, but now I feel sort of uneasy about it.


End file.
